Pokemon Drama ( Off Screne )
by Luxray111
Summary: Pokémon Drama says it all. Luxray will be making a appernce also
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey I am Luxray111 and I got a great fanfiction for you guys I am really excited this is my first fanfiction and I am so happy I finnaly got on I have read some of the fanfiction on here and they are great. I really got over excited and didn't finish but I will finish it. I don't Own pokemon or any of the characters. This has to do with the pokemon from the Unava and the Sinoh and the trainers won't be in it entirely. I will also have Torterra being a Turtwig and Infernape as a Chimchar so they can relate to the story more. I know they are all evolved well most of them. Okay enjoy. **

**( Cyndaquils pov ) **

"**I didn't know what I was doing. Piplup and I are suppose to be working on a new move I don't know why Dawn wants us to work toghier. We argue a lot and Piplup is jelous of me. I think... I moved over to where Piplup and Mamoswine were. " Hi." Said Mamoswine. " Hi fire." Said Piplup. " Hi are we going to work?" I asked. " Yeah we are. Why do you think Dawn let you out. Your pointless." Said Piplup. I wonder if I should slap Piplup or use Flamthrower. " I will evolve then I won't be pointless anymore will I." I said. " Lets get this over with." Said Mamoswine. Mamoswine wemt over were Dawn was. " Okay Piplup use bubble beam and Cyndaquil you use flamthrower. Piplup and I did exactly what Dawn told us to down. " Can we stop." Said Dawn. Piplup and I both shoke our head. Dawn fell down on the ground and someone got the amblance. " And Dawn is alive but then again her soul died." The end I said." I said the end to the horror story and Happiny got scaird she was the only one scaird. **

**( Regular pov )  
" Shut it ugly." Said Piplup. Piplup rubbed Happiny's back. " Its okay Dawn is okay." Said Happiny. Sudowoodo came behind Happiny. " Whats going on?" Asked Sudowoodo. " Cyndaquil was being mean to Happiny." Said Piplup. " Cyndaquil. Play nice please." Said Sudowodo. " Coward." Said Piplup under his breath. " What? .. its not worth calling me names Piplup." Said Sudowodo who left. " How dare you." Said Happiny. Happiny glared at Piplup and ran off. " I think Brocks pokemon are wimps." Said Piplup. " What about Croagunk?" Asked Cyndaquil. " Croagunk is pretty powerful but Buziel says he is a wimp. I think Buziel is more of a wimp but thats just my opion Cyndaquil." Said Piplup. " Do they get along?" Asked Cyndaquil. " Nope Pikachu and I saw them fight a lot and they call each other names..." Started Piplup. " I ment on the battle field." Said Cyndaquil. " The battle field I never seen them fight on the battle field but I know they wouldn't go easy on each other." Said Piplup. " I think you need to stop trying to get me in trouble. You end up with yourselve in trouble." Said Cyndaquil. " We are both bitter there is no denniying it." Said Piplup. Piplup and Cyndaquil both look at each other and smirk. " Its almost time for lunch. But we will settle it on the practice field." Said Cyndaquil. " You look very fat." Said Piplup. Cyndaquil and Piplup both got up and left. At lunch everyone eats toghier. " I think someone's missing." Said Pikachu. " Oh wow." Said Ambipom. " Use your hot hot hot brain to figure it out Pikachu." Said Bunarey. " Bunarey I will slap you if you don't stop making people uncontrable." Said Ambipom. " You like Pikachu two Ambipom put um up girl friend." Said Bunarey. " Ew Ew Ew Ew gross Bunarey. Pikachu I don't mean to be mean but I wouldn't be with Pikachu if we were the last male pokemon on earth." Said Ambipom. " I fell the same way Ambipom but with girls." Said Pikachu. " Who is missing?" Asked Ambipom scarcastly. " I think I know who." Said Happiny. " Who?" Asked Piplup. " Where have you two been?" Asked Starrapter. " We were arguing were fine know." Said Cyndaquil. " Okay lets see Dawn's team Is here , Ash's team is here , Brock's team is here." Said Turtwig. " Wait where is Croagunk?" Asked Sudowoodo. " Croagunk will be fine." Said Buziel. " What do you mean?" Asked Sudowoodo. " Nonthing I mean Croagunk can take care of itself." Said Buziel. " Ture but you know what gender Croagunk is." Said Happiny. " Sorry Hap." Said Buziel. " Who wants to look for Croagunk?" Asked Ambipom. " You haven't looked for Croagunk before Ambipom." Said Piplup. Piplup loves to anoy his team mates. " Fine I will be right back." Said Ambipom. Ambipom left. " You gotta bother Ambipom don't you." Said Buziel. " I know it bothers you." Said Piplup. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey I am Luxray111 sorry it toke me so long to write this next chapter its hard work to finish a another chapter when school starts so I got this nice coment thank you from RedHoodLover I read some of your stories they are really good. I am going to take your advice. Like I said before I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. My Torterra and my Luxray are finnaly at level 100. Okay Enjoy this story. **

**Much later Cyndaquil decided to talk with Pikachu and Chimchar. The three pokemon sat in a circle and begain to talk. **

" **Is it just me or is Piplup trying to anny everyone." Said Cyndaquil.  
" Oh Piplup has always been like that … well sort of." Said Chimchar. **

" **Lets not gossip." Said Pikahu. " I don't want to talk bad about my friend."**

Chimchar looked at Cyndaquil and Pikachu and at his hands on the ground. " Yeah Piplup is my friend to I don't want to talk bad about him either." 

**Cyndaquil looked at the tree. " I gusse so ..." Said Cyndaquil losing a train of thought. Cyndaquil herd some branches crack. " What is that?" Cyndaquil got up and backed away.  
**

**Pikachu and Chimchar got up but they back two steps away from the bushes. **

" **YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Yelled the unknown pokemon. **

**" I think I am going to pee." Said Chimchar. **

" **Wait Fire types pee?" Asked the unknown Pokemon**

" **You don't know that wait are you a Ice type?" Asked Pikachu. **

" **I AM NOT A ICE TYPE I AM A ELECTRIC TYPE!" Yelled the unknown Pokemon. **

**( With Piplup )  
Piplup was walking and saw Ambipom getting furit. **

" **Ambipom!" Yelled Piplup **

**Ambipom looked at Piplup like Piplup lost his mind.  
" You crazy Piplup. I wound't give you fruit if you my life depended on it." Said Ambipom.**

" **Whats your problem Ambipom?" Asked Piplup.  
" Nonthing Piplup stop being mean to everyone." Said Ambipom.  
" I know I am not being mean Ambipom I just want some food." Said Piplup **

" **Go ask you trainer you spollied brat." Said Ambopom **

**Piplup decieded to leave Ambipom on her own. **

**Ambipom sighs and thinks to herself " _what is up with Piplup latley I swear." _Ambipom gets up higher into the tree's and see's Starrapter and Gliscore flying. **

" **Hey Ambipom!" Yelled Gliscore and Starrapter. " Having fun?" Asked Ambipom. **

**Starrater flew down and sat on one of the branches. " What did you just say Ambipom?" Asked Starrapter. **

" **I just asked if you were having fun." Said Ambipom.  
" I am but I am board." Said Starrapter.  
" Just get back in the sky." Said Ambipom.  
" Later two tails." Said Starrapter.**

Starrater leaves and starts a race with Gliscore.  
" I Hope Glisocre wins!" Yelled Ambipom.  
Ambipom climbs down from the tree and looks at what Pikachu , Chimchar , and Cyndaquil are doing. 

" **Oh my gosh what's happing?" Asked Ambipom.  
( With Pikachu ) **

" **Shoe yourself then!" Yelled Pikachu. **

" **Hasn't your trainer ever told you not to yell at a girl." Said The unknown pokemon/**

" **What do you want?" Asked Cyndaquil.  
" Do you know Ambipom?" Asked the Unknown pokemon **

" **Who are you?" Asked Chimchar.  
" Answer my questions or prepare to fight." Said The unknown pokemon. **

**Pikachu used thunderbolt on the Unknown Pokemon. The pokemon got out of the bushes. " I am Luxray and you want a fight with me you got it." Said Luxray. **

" **Luxray we don't want to fight you." Said Chimchar. **

" **Yeah we just wanted to know who you were." Said Cyndaquil. **

**The Luxray ran off into the forset.  
" Lets not give that Luxray a chance to fight back." Said Pikachu.  
" Yeah lets go over to Ambipom she is over there." Said Cyndaquil.  
The three of them went over to Ambipom. **

" **Hi you guys." Said Ambipom.  
" Hey Ambipom do you know a Luxray?" Asked Cyndaquil.  
" Not a past I want to share lets get back to where the trainers are or at least near the ocean." Said Ambipom. **

" **Yeah okay." Said Chimchar. **

**The three of them go near the campsite. **

" **Where have you four been you almost missed lunch." Said Ash.  
" Ambi Ambi." Said Ambipom. ( Which ment Sorry we ran into a problem )  
" Its okay you four just sit somewhere." Said Dawn.**

( During lunch )  
Piplup walked over to Cyndaquil.  
" Cyndaquil can we talk?" Asked Piplup.  
" I don't know Piplup can we." Said Cyndaquil.  
" Okay smart elec Dawn is going to perform a move with both of us in it." Said Piplup. 

" **OH crap another disaster." Said Cyndaquil. **

" **What was the first one?" Asked Piplup.  
" You getting picked by Dawn." Said Cyndaquil.  
" If I knew you were going to be in the egg then I would have thrown the match." Said Piplup.  
**

" **Maby you could stop being a jerky know it all for five secounds." Said Cyndaquil. **

**Piplup and Cyndaquil both looked at Dawn and back at each other. " I don't want to make Dawn unhappy." Said Piplup.**

" Me either." Said Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil toke out a hand.  
" What are you doing?" Asked Piplup. 

" **Turths we don't fight in front of Dawn because it will make her sad." Said Cyndaquil. **

**Cyndaquil and Piplup both shake hands and Piplup leaves. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Luxray111 here today or tonight … anyway Chimchar will be Monferno and Turtwig will be grotle. I think the story goes beter if they are in these evolve forms and everythang and you guys will be surprised who will make a internce and no it is not Luxray oh yeah and I got a level 100 Meganium I rasied it from a egg it toke me almost fourteen weeks to do that. I just needed to say that sometimes I might brag about my pokemon on my game. Peace out and Enjoy this chapter. Peace out. :D  
-**

**Monferno , Grotle , Pikachu , and Piplup are all talking by a tree. **

**" Monferno how do you like being in your secound evolve form?" Asked Piplup. **

**Monferno smiled and did a back flip. " It is amazing." Said Monferno.  
" If only you were the secound evolve form." Said Grotle.  
**

" **If I wanted to evolve I would be better then all of you." Said Piplup. **

" **Sure." said Monferno.**

A tree cracks and a Torterra walks out of the bushes.  
" What are you doing here?" Asked Monferno.  
" Why do you want to know?" Asked Torterra.  
" Whatever I am finnaly done with Paul and Paul's pokemon that includes you Torterra." Said Monferno. 

" **Excuse me." Said Toterra. Toterra glareld at Monferno.**

" You heard me right tree trunk." Said Monferno.  
" You lost your mind when you evolved." Said Torterra.

Torterra and Monderno just glared at each other. Neither of them was backing down.

" What do you mean? Weeklink." Said Monferno.  
" Monferno you may have just evolved but I am still beter then you are." Said Torterra.  
" How by listing to a retarted trainer who doesn't even care about you." Said Monferno. 

**" Retarted ? Paul is many thangs but retarted isn't one of them maby you should have stoped being so week and made Paul unhappy." Said Torterra. **

**" Are you kiding me Paul left me Torterra he left me he didn't care if I died !" Shouted Monferno. " He wouldn't even care if you died he doesn't care about any of his Pokemon I am not surpised he doesn't care for you either." Said Monferno. **

**" Don't give me that pity party crap Monferno. Its just bussness and Paul has respect for me and he does like me I was always his faverite." Said Torterra. **

**Monferno lost control for a secound and used flame thrower on Torterra but Torterra doughed it. " What the heck was that?" Asked Torterra angrey. Pikachu , Piplup , and Grotle gasped and Torterra glared at Monferno. **

" **Torterra I-I am sorry I just lost control." Said Monferno.  
" Monferno." Said Torterra more angrey. Torterra started breathing in and out. **

**Monferno ran off. **

" **What the heck." Said Piplup.  
" Torterra is this normal for you two?" Asked Grotle.  
" It used to be." Sai dTorterra who left. **

" **I wonder what gotten into Torterra and Monferno." Said Pikachu.  
" We should go look for Monferno." Said Grotle. **

**Pikachu and Grotle went to look for Monferno and Piplup went back to where the trainers where training. **

**With Monferno. **

**Monferno was up in a tree thinking about what just happened **

**_flashback_**

" I was always was his faverite." Said Torterra.  
Monferno uses Flame thrower.  
" What the heck was that?" Asked Torterra angey and Torterra glared at Monferno.  
" Torterra I-I am sorry I just lost control." Said Monferno.  
" Monferno." Said Torterra angrey.  
Monferno started going to trree to tree. 

**_Flashback over._**

A Luxray walks up to Monferno's branch. " Hey." Said the Luxray.

" Hey I rember you aren't you the Luxray that attacked us?" Asked Monferno.  
" I rember you as the scard Chimchar." Said Luxray. 

**Luxray had a big smirk on her face. " I saw thw whole thang I bet you could of taken that Torterra whats your history with that Torterra. Bad friendship , Rivals , Enemies , or just Jelous." Said Luxray. **

" **We were both starters of my ex trainer Paul. Torterra is still on of his best starters and I got kicked to the curb." Said Monferno.**

Luxray had a plain look on her face. " So basicly you two aren't friends." Said Luxray.  
" Yeah I gusse." Said Monferno. Monferno looked at Luxray and at its feet.

" I came here to be alone." Said Monferno.

Monferno hears Pikachu and Grotle yelling for it.

" I better get out of here I will be watching." Said Luxray. 

**Monferno looks where Luxray was and she was gone. **

**" Monferno!" Yelled Pikachu. **

**Monferno jumps from the tree and hops to Grotle's back.**

Pikachu looks at Monferno. " Monferno where were you?" Asked Pikachu. 

**" In a tree." Said Monferno getting off of Grotle's back. " I go there when I fell bad or I have trouble." Said Monferno. **

" **What happened back there? Are you Jelous of Torterra or something?" Asked Grotle.**

" I just lost control and I don't know maby I just don't know I just evolved. Give me a break." Said Monferno. 

" **But what happened back there?" Asked Pikachu. **

" **I already answerd your question's I want to go back in the tree. I want to know why Torterra came here and is Paul near by." Said Monferno. **

" **He must be Torterra is one of his strongest Pokemon Paul's got he wouldn't relese it." Said Grotle. **

**" And we just battled him a cupple of day ago." Said Pikachu. **

**" Lets go back to the camp." Said Pikachu. Pikacha , Grotle , and Monferno walk back to camp.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am Luxray111 now last time there was some tension between the pokemon. Oh yeah and a little English lesson Conflict created Drama and you can't have a story with out Conflict then it would be boring. **

**So I gusse that wasn't a English Lesson it was more of some advice for some of your stories I am a new fanfiction person. Right know I will be interviewing the Pokemon before we begin on the fanfiction. One so I can some have some more fun with the characters and see what you think of there personlitys like Luxray who is amazing pokemon Shinx , Luxio , and Luxray fans rise.  
_**

**Interviews with Luxray111 **

" **Hi everyone I am Luxray111 and I am here with Luxray. Hi Luxray how are you doing?" Asked Luxray111 **

" **Oh I am doing fine Luxray111 did you hear about Cyndaquil and Piplup's pack not to tick of Dawn." Said Luxray.**

" Did I hear about it? I wrote about it Luxray." Luxray111 said.  


" **Yeah well why did you say I was spying on the pokemon." Said Luxray.**

**" I didn't but lets get to the story." Said Luxray111. **

**And that was Interviews with Luxray111 now enjoy the story. **

**_**

With the Trainers and there pokemon.

Ash streched. " Okay you two who wants to battle?" Asked Ash.

" I will." Said Dawn. Dawn looked at all of her pokemon. " Cyndaquil you want to battle?" Asked Dawn.

" Hmm okay then I choose Monferno I think Monferno needs to experance fire with fire more so." Said Ash Pointing to Monferno. " I choose you!"

All the Pokemon were playing while the battle was going on.

" Okay Cyndaquil you ready?" Asked Dawn. Cyndaquil shooke it's head yes and smiled with excitement. 

**" You ready Chim- er I mean Monferno." Said Ash.**

Monferno jumped up and did a backflip and Shooke its head.

" Ladies first." Said Ash.  


**Cyndaquil used Flamthrower and so Did Monferno. There flamethowers cancelled each other out. Monferno used Mach Punch but Cyndaquil dogged and Monferno slamed on the ground.**

" Crap." Said Monferno. Cyndaquil used Swift and Monferno quickly dogged.

Monferno and Cyndaquil both stop for a secound and look at there trainers.

" Whats wrong?" Asked Ash and Dawn.  


**Paul and his Torterra walk out of the woods.**

" What are you doing here?" Asked Monferno.

" I go where my trainer goes." Said Torterra. 

" **Hi Paul." Said Ash , Dawn , and Brock.**

Paul just stood there and put a hand on Torterra's back. " I am working on my Torterra's speed like you would ever understand anythang about training a good enoth pokemon." Said Paul.

All the Pokemon were looking at Paul. 

**" Shut up!" Scremed Monferno but all that came out was Mon Mon Ferno.**

" Hush Monferno." Said Paul. " I just came here to talk. Congrats on evolving." Said Paul with a skimk on his face.

" Whats so funny!" Yelled Ash.

" I said I wanted to talk I am not battling a little kid!" Shouted Paul.

" I didn't say anythang about battling!" Yelled Ash. 

**" I am out of here I am not having a screaming match with a kid." Said Paul who left with Torterra.**

Ash kicked a rock and hurt his foot. " Ow Ow Ow that hurts." Said Ash.

Monferno followed them and ended up at a camp site.

Electabuzz gets in Monferno's face. " What are you doing here?" 

" **Get out of my way Electabuzz." Said Monferno pushing Electabuzz. **

**" Paul is sleeping in his tent I don't think he wants a reget pokemon around him." Said Electabuzz.**

" Really Electabuzz he has you." Said Monferno. 

" **Excuse me." Said Electabuzz.  
" I know your just a regettion how many years did it take for a worthless trainer to get you." Said Monferno.  
" Watch your mouth Monferno." Said Electabuzz.**

**Monferno and Electabuzz just started each other down but neither of them was backing down.**

" **Get out of here. Noone wants you here." Said Electabuzz.  
" Noone wants you here either the only reason your still with Paul because he fells sorry for you." Said Monferno.**

" I should zap you out of here." Said Electabuzz.  
" Wanna go lets go." Said Monferno.

Neither of them backed down for a secound.  
" Bring it." Said Electabuzz. 

**Right when Monferno used Flamethower Paul came out.  
" Electabuzz use thunder." Said Paul.  
Electabuzz used Thunder.  
" Stop it. I don't want my Electabuzz battling a week pokemon." Said Paul.**

" Go back to Ash Monferno." Said Electabuzz laughing.  
" Monferno go back before you get more hurt." Said Torterra. 

**Monferno ran away back to the campsite.**

**Writers note: Hey you guys did you like this chapter where Electabuzz and Monferno where getting ready for a battle I forgot some of Electabuzz's moves I really only rember Thunder and moter drive but I didn't know when Elecetabuzz lerned it thow. If anyone can tell me it's moves it would be perfect. Peace out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone its Luxray111 now I can't wait to write the next chapter. I wrote two chapters in one day because I had nonthing to do so I got a lot of work on the third and fourth Chapter.  
Peace out and enjoy. Ps. I am sorry I haven't been able to update as I want to I will try to update more often peace out and enjoy. :D**

When Monferno ends up back at camp and has a flashback 

**Monferno had a flashback to when Paul and Torterra back when it was a Grotle were Training.**

_" Okay Grotle use frenzie plant again!" Yelled Paul._

Grotle didn't use frenzie plant on little plants rose but not very far.

" Do what I say. Frenzie Plant!" Yelled Paul.

This time Grotle used Frenzie Plant on the rock and it broke into miny pieces. 

" _**Finnaly. Uh good job Grotle." Said Paul. Paul patted Grotle on the back and went off somewhere.**_

" Congrats bushes." Said Chimchar. Chimchar appoches Grotle slowley. 

" _**Planing a attack or just got slower or afraid Elekid and you will get into it again." Said Grotle. **_

" _**What? No , your one of my best friends." Said Chimchar. **_

_**Chimchar finnaly got to Grotles **_

" _**Personal space we are friends not soul mates." Said Grotle joking. **_

" _**Yeah Paul released her didn't he." Said Chimchar. **_

" _**Yeah sorry." Said Grotle. **_

_**" Its okay." Said Chimchar **_

" _**Elekid and you okay?" Asled Grotle. **_

" _**No not really I hope it will get better." Said Chimchar.  
" Yeah so do I." Said Grotle. " Chimchar can I say something to you?"**_

" Sure anythang." Said Chimchar. 

" … _**I am going to become more powerful and you are two and one day …. wow this is hard to say -" Started Grotle. **_

" _**Wait are you saying we shouldn't be friends?" Asked Chimchar. **_

" … _**Sort of but I still want to be friends but if -" Grotle started Grotle. **_

" _**But if what Paul releses me he won't … he won't I am powerful , smart , cool , and the best fire type I am eriplaceable." Said Chimchar. **_

" _**But what if he does. You would miss me … I would miss you two. If Blaze doesn't get attvated and you don't evolve or you don't get stronger. I think -" Started Grotle. **_

" _**I know your getting ready to evolve but let me save you time. We are no longer friends and when you want to become my friend again you will have to earn it." Said Chimchar. **_

* * *

" _**Oh." Said Grotle.  
" Yeah oh I hope your trees don't grow right." Said Chimchar.  
**_

_**( Flashback over ) **_

**Grotle walks up to Monferno.**

" What?" Asked Monferno.  
" Are you okay? What happened?" Asked Grotle. 

" **What happened over there is none of your freaking bussness." Said Monferno pushing Grotle away.**

" Gezz whats gotten into you?" Asked Grotle. 

" **I was just at my ex trainers camp and I almost got into a fight and I am ticked off at you." Said Monferno.  
" Why are you mad at me?" Asked Grotle. **

" **Stop asking questions and leave me alone." Said Monferno.**

" Okay your acting like that Monferno from the academy rember how that croconaw and Monferno always got into it." Said Grotle. 

" **Well that Croconaw probbaly asked for it." Said Monferno.  
" What ?" Asked Grotle. " You never said that before. Something is wrong isn't there." **

" **Yeah there is I think diffrently now and I know fire types and water types fight dirty with each other but its always the water types who start it." Said Monferno. **

" **No I mean … Nevermind I can't talk to you right know." Said Grotle. **

" **Why were you even talking to me?" Asked Monferno.  
Grotle walked away so a fight wouldn't occer between the two of them. **

**With Pikachu , Piplup , and Grotle. **

" **Whoa Whoa Whoa Monferno did what?" Asked Piplup. **

" **Monferno was really upset I could tell it was upset." Said Grotle. **

" **I have aruged with Monferno before now thats upset." Said Piplup. **

" **Thats not upset Piplup thats ticked." Said Pikachu. **

" **When Monferno came back it was like it thought I was someone else." Said Grotle. **

**" What do you mean someone else?" Asked Pikachu.  
" I mean Monferno would never talk to me like that. Its like Monferno was that Monferno from the academy rember the one who used to attack that Totidile." Said Grotle. **

" **It was a Croconaw." Said Piplup.  
" IT doesn't matter." Said Pikachu. **

" **Yeah so like Monferno says stuff like Water types always start it and fire types always finish it." Said Grotle.**

" Oh they try to finish it but water types have the uper hand." Said Piplup.  
Pikachu and Grotle look at Piplup like he is crazy.

" What the heck are you talking about?" Asked Pikachu.  
" I am saying that maby Monferno had problems with a certain water type." Said Piplup.

" Who ? You ?" Asked Grotle.  
" No not with me I already have my hands full with a certain Honnen starter." Said Piplup.  
" Its Johto and I thought you two were getting along." Said Grotle.  
" No we aren't we don't get physical anymore but we say thangs and it hurts." Said Piplup. 

" **Sorry are you okay?" Asked Pikachu. **

" **Yeah I am okay but next time Cyndaquil gets in my face its going to get it." Said Piplup.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luxray111 here and this is where we left off. It gets really better I know I have not wrote in a while it has been a crazy month since school started back up. I will be writing another story about a Luxray but not intill the end of this story. Oh yeah and if I forgot to mention in my other chapters I am putting the unava characters in there separte ones. Peace out ! Enjoy !**

**With Cyndaquil. **

**Cyndaquil decieds to speak with Gible someone else Piplup doesn't like.  
**

" **Gible how the heck are you." Said Cyndaquil joyfully.  
**

**If Cyndaquil was going to get Gible to talk Cyndaquil would have to be nicer then usally **

" **I am fine thanks for asking." Said Gible. **

" **So are you friends with Piplup." Said Cyndaquil.  
" I want to be I don't mean to hit Piplup with draco meter it just happens." Said Gible.  
**

**Gible and Cyndaquil look at each other for a secound.  
" You have a healthy glow." Said Cyndauquil.  
" Are you and Piplup friends?" Asked Gible. **

" **Hmm I-I uh yeah we are." Lied Cyndaquil. **

" **Oh thats great how does it feel to be friends with Piplup?" Asked Gible. **

" **Oh its … G-Great." Said Cyndaquil.  
" You seem unsure of yourself anyway I am glad you have friends would you like to be my friend … oh wait would Piplup be mad." Said Gible. **

**" I don't think Piplup would care.." Said Cyndaquil. " Why do you care what Piplup cares?" **

" **Its just that Piplup kindof teases me." Said Gible.  
" Gible I lied to you. Piplup and I are no where near friends." Said Cyndaquil.**

" Oh okay." Said Gible. 

" **What does Piplup say to you?" Asked Cyndaquil. **

" **Calls me names , Thrtains me , pushes me around , bitter to me , takes food away from me you know stuff like that." Said Gible.**

Piplup walks over to Gible and Cyndaquil.  
" Hey Gible and Cyndaquil." Said Piplup all cheery. 

**Gible ran off leaving Cyndaquil and Piplup.  
" Why were you talking to Gible?" Asked Piplup. **

" **Because Gible is a great pokemon." Said Cyndaquil. " Why do you care?"**

" Who says I care." Said Piplup. " Gible isn't a great pokemon Gible is a bone headed freak with no talent even jelous of me." 

" **Jelous of you?" Cyndaquil almost fell out laughing. Cyndaquil stoped laughing and got really serious. " I don't care who you like but leave Gible alone." **

" **Says who." Said Piplup.  
" Says me." Said Cyndaquil getting in Piplups face. **

" **I don't do anythang mean to Gible."  
" Oh really being a jerk to pokemon isn't doing anythang."  
" You heard me defensive type Gible was being a jerk to me." **

" **Who cares you can be a little nice and back down oh wait you don't have a nice bone in your body." Said Cyndaquil.  
**

" **Excuse me."  
" Excuse me." Mocked Cyndaquil.  
" Stop it." Said Piplup. **

" **Stop it." Mocked Cyndaquil. **

" **Thats it stop it or else." Said Piplup.  
" OR else what?" Asked Cyndaquil. **

**Piplup pushed Cyndaquil out of its face and used bubble beam which Cyndauquil quickly dogged.  
**

" **Your going down." Said Piplup.  
" Fine lets go." Said Cyndaquil.  
Cyndaquil tackled Piplup and quickly got up and used swift which Piplup dogged.  
**

" **Maby I shouldve thrown the match." Said Piplup.  
" Nah you a natrual losar." Said Cyndaquil.  
Piplup tried to use peck but Cyndaquil used Swift knocking Piplup to the side. They both started to brawl and Pikahcu breaks it up. **

" **I told you." Said Piplup looking at Pikachu.  
" Told you what?" Asked Cyndaquil.  
" None of your bussness." Said Piplup.  
Piplup left and Pikachu started to rub Cyndaquil's back.**

" You okay?" Asked Pikachu.  
" Y-Yeah I gusse." Said Cyndaquil.  
" Want to talk about it?" Asked Pikachu.  
" Yeah I do." Said Cyndaquil.  
" I got time." Said Pikachu. 

" **Okay I-I I was speaking with Gible and Piplup interupts all cheery. Then I talk to Piplup about bullying Gible." Said Cyndaquil.**

" … P-Piplup B-Bullying." Said Pikachu. The words Pikachu had said felt like a lie. 

**" Yeah Gible told me that Piplup was a huge huge Jerk to Gible and I was talking to Piplup about It." Said Cyndaquil.**

" I think I should talk with Piplup." Said Pikachu.  
" Pikachu … Why would Piplup attack me?" Asked Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil knew why but Cyndaquil thought that if Pikachu and Piplup would talk Piplup would brain wash pikachu and think I was bullying Gible or something worse then it already was.  


" **Sometimes okay don't tell Piplup or Buziel or any other water type because they might kill me. Water types attack because its there instinit and You and Piplup had never gotton along." Said Pikachu.**

Pikachu left Cyndaquil on its on.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this is Luxray111 I love writing this story. Oh yeah and before I forget. I watched the first episode of the new Pokemon x and y. I wonder when the girl ( sorry forgot her name ) and ash will meet. I may be writing a fan fiction about x and y when there are enough episodes. I really want a mega evolved Luxray. Luxray x or mega Luxray. Lets just get to the story. Peace out and enjoy! :D **

**With Piplup and Monferno.**

" You hurt?" Asked Piplup.  
" A little." said Monferno.  
" Talk to me." Said Piplup.  
" You won't understand." Said Monferno. 

" **Of course I will. Just tell me." Said Piplup.  
" Water type?" Said Monferno it sounded more like a question. **

" **Um yes Monferno." Said Piplup.  
" No I rember now I was in a fight with a water type when I was with Paul. Paul practly told us to fight to the death..." Said Monferno.**

" Why did you stop." 

" **I didn't."  
" Yes you did."  
" No I didn't."  
" Yes you did. Your last words were fight to the death ….." **

**Piplup and Monferno just looked at each other for a few secounds. **

**" Did you kill someone?" Asked Piplup.  
" No …. I-I hurt someone." Said Monferno. **

" **We hurt pokemon all the time during battles." Said Piplup.**

Monferno turned away from Piplup then looked back at Piplup.

" Monferno … Your acting strange latley and I want to know what is going on." Said Piplup. " I really want to help you."

" Why didn't you do anythang when Torterra was there?" asked Monferno.

" Noone asked me to get into that. I didn't start it." said Piplup. 

**Monferno glared at Piplup and Piplup slowley backed away.**

" Piplup your so so so …. so so so … well I am mad at you." Said Monferno. 

" **Just say it it will help you fell beter." Said Piplup. **

" **Say it? Your a ugly , stupid , jerk who cares nonthing about anyone but themselves." Said Monferno. **

**Piplup didn't think it would bother it do much but it felt like being hit with mach punch and swift at the same time in the gut. **

" **Thank you Piplup." said Monferno. **

**Piplup wanted to say something hurtful to Monferno but Piplup couldn't do that because Monferno even though Piplup has the type advantage would beat Piplup in a mater of secounds. **

" … **What are friends for." Said Piplup, " So about that water type." **

" **That water type is you I am mad at you." Said Monferno.  
" We got problems?" Asked Piplup. " Want to talk about it." **

**" Lets talk later I think Pikachu wants to talk to you." Said Monferno.  
Pikachu walks up to the two of them.**

" Hey Piplup , and Monferno." Said Pikachu.  
" Hey Pikachu I got to go." Said Monferno.  
Monferno left the water type and the electric type alone. 

" **Hi." Said Piplup. **

" **Piplup we need to talk." Said Pikachu getting a really serious look on its face.**

" Oh is this about that fight with Cyndaquil I told you I was going to fight with Cyndaquil if it got in my face again and it did." Said Piplup.

" You didn't have to attack thow." Said Pikachu, " What was the fight about?" 

**" Gible. Cyndaquil was talking with Gible I wanted to talk to Gible to appoligize for how I was treating it but then Cyndaquil mad these rude remarks saying I was bullying Gible. Then I said some stuff then Cyndaquil said some stuff then next thang I know I lost my temper and I attacked." Said Piplup.**

" Oh so you were bullying Gible?" Asked Pikachu. 

" **SO I was ? Excuse me?" Asked Piplup.  
" You heard me." Said Pikachu.  
" I was not bullying Gible I was mean to Gible and I came to appoligize." Said Piplup. **

" **Really?" Asked Pikachu.  
" Yeah really." Said Piplup, " Pikachu I figured out why Monferno is so mad about." **

**" Really what?" Asked Pikachu. **

" **I am ticking Monferno off. I was going to figure out our issues with each other. But you came and toke Cyndaquil's side of thangs." Said Piplup.**

" Wait you and Monferno have issues?" Asked Pikachu.  
" Yeah apperntly. I don't know why thow." Said Piplup.  
" Want a starter meeting or one on one?" Asked Pikachu.  
" What starters?" Asked Piplup.  
" You know the sinoh and kanto." Said Pikachu.  
" What starters?" Asked Piplup.  
" Oh okay." Said Pikachu.  
" Sorry but I want to do this alone with Monferno." Said Piplup.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey this is Luxray111 and I am writing two more chapters of this I may be writing about the Unava pokemon. I will be writing a story of a Luxray. The last two chapters are going to be the problem resloution. I may be writing another fanfic about the sinoh pokemon.  
Peace out and Enjoy the two last chapters. **

**Piplup and Monferno sat by a tree and started to talk.**

" Okay what are our issues?" Asked Piplup.  
" Your mean to Cyndaquil and think Fire types are mean , stupid , and all fire types should be either dead or be abandent." Said Monferno. 

**" Monferno … I only ment Cyndaquil." Said Piplup.  
" You said Fire types I am a fire type." Said Monferno. **

" **Monferno I am going to tell you what I think of you. Your the nicest pokemon I have ever meet , I think you are really smart you joined ash's team and you should have never been abandent. Paul was really stupid to let you go because you are the kindest , sweetest , smartest , bravest pokemon I have ever meet." Said Piplup. **

" **Really?" Asked Monferno.  
" Really. Your one of my best friends and I really mean it." Said Piplup. **

**Monferno and Piplup hug. **

" **Your one of my best friends two." Said Monferno. **

**Piplup backs away from Monferno.  
" Why would you say that to Cyndaquil?" Asked Monferno.**

Piplup sits on the ground and Monferno sits next to Piplup.

" Why are you so threatened by Cyndaquil?" Asked Monferno.  
" I-I am jelous of Cyndaquil I wanted to be friends with Cyndaquil but I can't stand being. Never mind you wouldn't understand." Said Piplup.

" Piplup I was never friends with any of Paul's pokemon like I am with you all. What I am saying is make friends not enemys." Said Monferno.

" Wait you think I should be friends with Cyndaquil?" Asked Piplup. 

" **Yeah Cyndaquil is like Pikachu and I combined." Said Monferno.  
" Really that Nice?" Asked Piplup, " I will try to get along with Cyndaquil." **

**The bushes started to move and everythang. **

**Pauls Eletabuzz came out of the bushes.**

" Hey week types." Said Electabuzz.

Before Monferno could even do anythang Piplup got up in Electabuzz's face.

" Hey Losar Type oh wait your more of a retarted type." Said Piplup.  
" Excuse me I am talking to Monferno telling it about the match we won." Said Monferno.

" Electabuzz, Monferno doesn't care about some dump match you won. Monferno has grown up and is more beter and victorious then before. Has real friends who acctually like it and are proud of it. Maby you should grow up to forget about the past wit Monferno and think to the future." Said Piplup.

" Yeah I am finnaly over It all." Said Monferno.  
Electabuzz was speechless in every way. 

" **...T-Torterra says sorry." Said Electabuzz leaving.**

" Sorry for what?" Asked Piplup turning to Monferno.  
" Torterra and I used to be friends but Torterra dumped the friendship because of Paul and it didn't want me to miss it." Said Monferno.  


" **Are you okay?" Asked Piplup.  
" I am fine." Said Monferno.**

Monferno and Piplup head back to camp and everyone was acctually happy and playing toghier even the loners were playing with them.

Piplup grabbed Cyndaquil and pulled it aside.

" P-Piplup I don't want to fight." Said Cyndaquil.  
" Neither do I." Said Piplup.  
" Really?" Asked Cyndaquil.  
" Yeah what you think I am a water type I left my soul into the ocean." Said Piplup Joknly.

Piplup laughs and Cyndaquil sort of smiles. 

**" Your acting like we are friends." Said Cyndaquil.  
" I want to start over I want to try to put the past behind us and try to live for the furture." Said Piplup.  
" I like this new Piplup." Said Cyndaquil.  
" Acctually I have always been like that." Said Piplup.  
" Lets appoligize then. I am sorry I acted like a jerk to you." Said Cyndaquil.  
" I am sorry I acted like a jerk to you." Said Piplup.  
" I am sorry I was mean to you." Said Cyndaquil.  
" Yeah so am I." Said Piplup. **

" **Now what?" Asked Cyndaquil.  
" You can help me appoligize to Gible." Said Piplup. **

**" Wait was that what you were going to do." Said Cyndaquil, " How could I have been so stupid I started a fight with you over nonthing." **

" **You know what they say fire types and water types fight the worse toghier." Said Piplup.**

" Acctually noone says that." Said Cyndaquil.  
" I know … I was trying to be smart give me a break." Said Piplup.

They both start laughing and then they look at each other.  


" **Yep friends." Said Cyndaquil.  
" I wonder how long it will last." Said Piplup.  
Cyndaquill and Piplup hug then they walk over to there friends and play. **

**Okay this is going to be the final chapter I hoped you liked it I am writing a fanfiction just for Luxray this time. I hope you enjoy that one. **

**Peace out and have a nice day or night. **


End file.
